Presently, with the improvement of people's living standards, pets (such as cats, dogs or the like) have entered the lives of people, playing an increasingly important role. People are also demanding more for the sanitation of the pets. But in daily life, it is very troublesome to dispose pet excreta, which require the pet masters to pay much attention. To protect the environments and also create a more comfortable habitat for the pets to meet the animal right demands, and meanwhile to reduce the tedious work of owners to sweep the pet excreta, quite a number of people have use pet urinal mats while keeping pets.
A currently pet urinal mat includes a non-woven fabric surface coating layer. An absorbing layer formed by mixing of wood pulp, PP fibers and super absorbent molecules is arranged below the non-woven fabric surface coating layer, and a PE film bottom leakage prevention layer is arranged on the external side of the absorbing layer. However, this pet urinal mat while in use cannot absorb urine in time in case of a large volume of pet urine, such that the pet urine may leak from the edges of the urinal mat.